


Maul Him, If You Must

by allmycomfortcharactersaredead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Lily Evans Mastermind, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Mutual Pining, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, idiots to lovers, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmycomfortcharactersaredead/pseuds/allmycomfortcharactersaredead
Summary: Remus and Sirius are obliviously in love with each other. James is hopelessly in love with Lily. Lily has a master plan, and she gets to hex James, so that's always a plus.Or: Another broom cupboard get-together
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Maul Him, If You Must

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actual intimate scene I've ever written so my apologies if it sucks.

He was doing it again.

That look. That lazy grin. The hand through his hair. The swagger as he entered the room, as if he owned the world and wanted to make sure you knew it was his. 

Of course, he didn’t know he was doing it. Even if he did, Remus reasoned, he probably would've just smirked and done it even more exaggeratedly, if that was possible. Because if Sirius Black was anything, it was a drama queen. 

Remus sighed and pulled his eyes away before someone noticed (or at least he hoped), and turned back to the problem at hand. And it was a good thing he did, because that was the same moment James Potter decided it would be a wonderfully good idea to practically cannonball himself onto the bed Remus was sitting on, all while singing at the top of his lungs. 

Remus let out an  _ oof _ as his friend landed practically on top of him, the sound almost drowned out by a mixture of James’ singing, which was sounding increasingly like opera, and Sirius’ almost maniacal laughter. 

“ _ Merlin _ , James, get  _ off _ !” he groaned, pushing a bellowing James to the other side of the bed. Remus turned to his other two roommates, one of whom was laughing so hard he could barely hold himself upright. He looked to Peter for help, since he was the only one forming coherent sentences at the moment.

“Wormtail?”

“He asked out Evans again,” Peter explained. “She hexed him.”

“Ah.” Remus should have known. James asked out Lily Evans practically every single day, and no matter how many times she turned him down, he never did seem to lose hope. Remus could’ve taken a note out of James’s book, probably. Then he’d at least have been able to ask someone out once. 

But he shouldn’t, and he couldn’t, and he wouldn’t. 

Remus Lupin definitely had a fear of rejection.

Prongs’s singing was getting to the point of ear-splitting, and even Sirius was cringing at the noise. Remus sighed. Were all of his friends really this incompetent?

“ _ Finite _ ,” he muttered, pointing his wand at James. The opera singing stopped abruptly, and all four boys heaved sighs of relief. 

“Thank Godric,” Pete groaned. “Thought I was gonna have to get out the earplugs.” Remus grinned, remembering the earplugs Peter stole from the greenhouses four years ago, in their second year, when James and Sirius tried to kidnap one of the mandrakes. They didn’t keep it for long, but Peter kept the earplugs, always threatening to pull them out when the others were too loud.

James coughed, a weak rasping noise, and smiled weakly at Remus. “Thanks, Moony,” he managed, and the following silence of the room felt so still it was ringing in Remus’s ears. “Oh, I have something of Evans’,” James said, and dug through his pockets until he pulled out a glittering bracelet. 

“Well,” Sirius announced, grabbing the bracelet out of James’s palm. “I’ve got to go congratulate Evans on a job well done anyway--” he paused to dodge a pillow James threw at him-- “so I can take it to her.”

“You should go with him, Remus,” James suggested. “Make sure Lily doesn’t murder us all.”

“Yeah, come with me, Moony!”

Remus didn’t want to. He’d been so content before all of this, so comfortable and calm in his bed with his books. But of course Sirius was looking at him with that face Remus couldn’t say no to. Well, to be honest, that was true for all of Sirius’s faces. Remus might as well have been a house elf, always at the other boy’s beck and call. Grumbling something about manipulative friends and guilt tripping, he dragged himself over to where Sirius stood at the door.

Sirius grinned, that grin that always made Remus fall metaphorically on his face, and swung an arm around Remus’s shoulders. Remus chuckled lightly, trying to focus on the fact that Sirius was ignoring their obvious height difference and not the fact that Sirius Black was touching him, and even though this happened all the time he found himself asking silently once again,  _ is this heaven? _

It was no new revelation that Remus had a whooping, full-blown crush on Sirius Black. Honestly, at this point, who didn’t? Even at sixteen, Sirius was widely known at Hogwarts for his looks, and his personality, and his jokes, and--well, anyway. Remus knew very, very well that he was far from the first or only person to fancy the boy currently leaning into his side ( _ leaning into his side!!!! _ ), and he often reminded himself of this.  _ You’re not special, Remus. You’re not the only choice. You’re not even a choice at all. Even if he knew, you probably wouldn’t be. _ So yes, Remus had a monstrous crush on his best friend. But he was handling it. It was all under control.

Sirius spun them around with some difficulty, which for once Remus didn’t tease him about because he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts, and let Sirius lead him out the door. Sirius threw up a backwards two fingered salute as they left, but at James’s call of “ _ do it Padfoot, you wimp _ ” it turned into an aggressive middle finger. Sirius dropped his arm from around Remus’s shoulders when they started down the stairs to the common room, and Remus tried not to be upset about it, tried not to think about the empty feeling on his shoulder.

“Do what?”

Sirius’s pale face flushed pink. “Nothing.”

Remus wanted to pry, to find out just what it was that was able to make the Great Sirius Black actually embarrassed. But he didn’t. 

“Ok.”

Sirius paused in the stairway and pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket along with his wand. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” he muttered, and Remus shoved away the thought of how bloody fucking  _ hot _ he looked all concentrated like that.  _ He looks hot doing most things. We’ve established this. Focus, goddamn it. _

“Looks like our lovely Ms. Evans is...next to a broom cupboard?” Sirius pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. Remus peered at the map. He was right. Shrugging, Sirius murmured a quick “mischief managed” and they set off to the fourth floor broom cupboard.

As they passed through the common room and then through corridors and hallways, Remus tried to tune out the looks Sirius was getting. Girls and boys alike stopped to look just a moment too long, just a little too longingly in their direction as they passed. Sirius had been out to most people since last year, and Remus had as well since their fourth year. Although Remus kept it much more on the down-low, only telling his close friends, because really, who else needed to know? But Sirius Black had never been one for secrets and subtlety, so of course everyone had to know--well, everyone who it was safe to tell, at least. Remus remembered that period in their fifth year, when Sirius was constantly on edge, angry and worried all of the time, until they’d coaxed the secret out of him. Remus did feel bad afterwards, and was worried that they’d pressured him into sharing when he didn’t want to, but that thought had been quickly overruled by Sirius’s drastic mood change and how happy and light he seemed afterward.

Remus had always been good at reading Sirius’s emotions, and Sirius had always been happy to let him. When Sirius had gotten disowned last year, it was Remus who could always tell if something was triggering, or if he was upset for any reason. When Sirius tried to mask his excitement over something that was meant to be a surprise, it was Remus who called bullshit and demanded to know what was really going on. And when Sirius acted rashly or without reason, it was Remus who was able to see what was really going on underneath all of the bravado. He’d always liked being able to do this, it was like a superpower, almost. But maybe that was why he was so utterly afraid of Sirius’s rejection. Because Remus would be able to tell just what the other boy really thought about it.

As always, right now, Remus could tell that something was weighing on his friend. Even though he’d honestly been tuning out most of Sirius’s ramblings while they walked, he could tell from the boy’s voice and face that something was up. He was about to ask when Sirius stopped abruptly.

They’d reached the broom cupboard on the fourth floor, but there was no one there. Remus and Sirius glanced around the hallway in confusion.

“Where is she?” Remus asked, even though obviously Sirius didn’t know either.

“Dunno, inside, maybe?”

Sirius opened the door to the broom cupboard. It was a rather small one, so only he went in, lighting his wand as he went, with Remus standing half in the doorway. There was no one inside, and Sirius opened his mouth to say something when someone shoved Remus’s back, pushing him all the way into the cupboard and, incidentally, into Sirius. Over the sound of their collective “oof”s and “ow”s and a “what the bloody hell”, Remus heard the lock click. He groaned.

The light from Sirius’s wand shone eerily in the small space, and Sirius held up two folded pieces of parchment. One had his name on it, the other Sirius’s, both written in familiar script.

“Taped to the wall,” Sirius explained, handing Remus the note addressed to him. He opened it.

_ Tell him, Remus. This door won’t open until you do. _

_ ~LE _

Lily. He should’ve known. Remus pressed against the wall, trying to steady himself. He was in a dark, locked, enclosed space with Sirius Black, with specific instructions to admit his feelings.  _ A dark, locked, enclosed space with Sirius fucking Black Merlin’s arse how was he supposed to restrain himself? _

Remus Lupin did not have this under control.

***

Sirius Black did not have this under control. 

_ Padfoot, for the last bloody time. Tell him. Maul him, if you must. This door won’t open until you do. _

_ ~JP _

Fucking James. Of course this was some ploy to get them together, but they were probably going to be stuck here for eternity if Sirius kept on going the way he was. He took a deep, shuddering inhale, hoping Remus wouldn’t hear. He was in a dark, locked, enclosed space with Remus Lupin, with specific instructions to  _ maul _ him.  _ Merlin’s goddamn toes how was he supposed to control himself? _

It was nothing new for Sirius that he had a big fat crush on the boy in front of him, but he’d decided long ago that it wasn’t worth ruining their friendship when Moony almost definitely didn’t like him in that way anyways. Of course, there were those few moments when he wondered...but no. Remus most certainly didn’t like him like that. It was almost ironic, really, that Sirius was destined to pine after his best friend after being told his whole life that he wasn’t worthy of love. 

No. Sirius wasn’t going to think about his family right now. Not when he was in a dark, locked, enclosed space with Remus Lupin.

Sirius looked at Remus in the faint light from his wand. Remus had his head leaned back against the wall and his eyes were closed, and Sirius took that moment to look at him. Like, really look at him. Even in the dim lighting Sirius could make out the details of his face; his long, soft lashes, his lips, his scars. Back when Remus first told them all about his lycanthropy, Sirius had had dreams about the boy’s scars, horrifying scenarios of how they’d been made. When he’d had another dream about them a few months ago, it was decidedly much less terrifying and much more, well...Sirius definitely knew he fancied Remus after that one. 

Remus opened his eyes wearily, staring at Sirius with a look that really looked like desperate wanting, but Sirius was probably projecting. “Lily,” he muttered.

“Huh?” Moony held up the note in his hand, and Sirius finally comprehended what he was talking about. “Oh.” He motioned to his own parchment. “James.”

“Mm.”

They stood there, neither one saying anything. Sirius was practically waging war on his own brain, trying to riddle out what in the bloody hell he was supposed to do right now. He could feel Remus watching him.

“Are...you alright, Padfoot?” Remus questioned, in that cautious voice he always used when talking to Sirius about his feelings. Sirius stared at him. 

God, he couldn’t do this anymore.

_ Fuck it. _

In a single motion, he dropped his still-lit wand and the note onto a shelf and grabbed Remus by the sides of his face, pulling him down so that their heads were dangerously close to each other. Sirius was barely breathing, and it didn’t seem like Remus was either.

“Sirius--”

“Remus, just say the word and I’ll stop, I promise, but also please don’t because I really really really want to.”  _ Please don’t tell me to stop. _ Remus was staring at his eyes, his lips, his hands still cupping Remus’s cheeks, and Sirius was about to pull away when--

“Bloody hell, finally,” Remus breathed, and then his hands were on Sirius’s waist and his lips were on Sirius’s lips and was Sirius dreaming?

No, he wasn’t dreaming, this was  _ real life _ , and he never knew real life got this good. But then his hands were in Remus’s hair and Remus’s arms were around his back and it was even better than real life could ever possibly be. Their mouths opened and Sirius made a god-awful groaning noise in the back of his throat and was about to do something yet undecided to cover it up when he felt Remus smile against his mouth and pull him closer and then they were both laughing, breathing hard in each other's arms. 

Remus was looking down at him through those brown lashes, smiling a dazed smile that Sirius was most definitely mirroring. “How long?” he asked softly, running a very distracting hand up and down Sirius’s side.

“I have no idea what day it is when you do that, do you really expect me to know?” Remus grinned and the hand on his back stilled. Sirius frowned. “No, I didn’t mean stop,” he whined.

Remus laughed, moving his hand again. “But really, how long?” Sirius groaned. What was with this interrupting? “C’mon, boost my ego a little.”

Sirius grinned. “Since the end of last year.” He wasn’t going to ruin the moment by telling him that it was this, combined with a million other things, that had influenced The Incident. They’d moved past that. Sirius had moved past that place. “What about you?”

“The beginning of last year.”

“Merlin, that long? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t  _ you  _ tell  _ me _ ?”

“Touche.”

Remus was grinning like he had just won the whole world, and Sirius was dying to kiss that grin right off his face. 

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> The Incident mentioned is a reference to when Sirius leads Snape to the Whomping Willow at the end of fifth year.


End file.
